


If you come closer I can whisper in your ear

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Family, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, a year after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt: mickey starts not caring about public displays of affection, doing ian immensely happy and the gallaghers and balls surprised with all this stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you come closer I can whisper in your ear

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the prompt anon!  
> Not even sure what I wrote. PDA fic, I wrote something sort of similar called 'PDA' but it's in front of Mickey's friends.
> 
> Title comes from Warm Water by BANKS. <3  
> ENJOY! xo

It was movie night at the Gallagher’s. Not everyone was there but most were. 

 

Fiona had called Ian and told him to come over that night with Mickey and Mandy for movie night so there they were. Ian on the sofa next to Mickey who was next to Liam who was seated on Fiona. Mandy sat on the floor in front of Ian and Debbie sat with her, Carl on the recliner chair next to where Ian was. Lip was at school, and Kev and Vee were occupied with the twins.

 

Ian will always remember this as the night Mickey became more open in PDA. 

 

Mickey got up to get another beer and while he was gone Mandy stole his spot. 

 

 

“You know he’s gonna kill you right?” Ian whispered to Mandy.

 

Mandy just looked at him, indifferent.

 

“If you insist, just don’t put me in the middle of it when he gets back,” Ian said.

 

 

Mickey came back and saw his sister in his spot.

 

“Move,” Mickey said waving his hand gesturing for her to get back on the floor.

 

“Fuck off, the floor is uncomfortable,” Mandy said.

 

“I don’t give a shit. Now move,” Mickey said.

 

“Will you two shut up?” Fiona said to the Milkovich kids.

 

“Then tell her to move,” Mickey said to Fiona.

 

“Just sit somewhere else,” Fiona said.

 

“I don’t want to sit somewhere else,” Mickey said.

 

When no one said anything and Mandy shoved at his legs for him to get out of her way he looked to Ian.

 

“No, no. Do not put me in the middle of this,” Ian said. 

 

Mickey pouted, actually pouted and made Ian feel really bad.

 

“Here,” Ian said getting up.

 

“No-“ Mickey said but was cut off by Ian going over to Carl and he said, “Go sit next to Mandy.”

 

Carl sighed and said, “If it’ll get you guys to shut up,” he got up and went to sit next to Mandy.

 

Ian sat down on the chair and motioned for Mickey to join him. He was taking a risk, he knew that. 

 

It was a risk worth taking though since Mickey sat on Ian on the chair.

 

They manoeuvred themselves so that they both fit and Ian had his arms around Mickey. 

 

Throughout the rest of the movie Mickey ran his fingertips up and down Ian’s arms and slightly turning his head to kiss him every so often. Ian was in heaven. He loved every minute of it. He loved how Mickey was very affectionate with him when they were alone but it felt nice to be like this whenever they wanted and in front of others.

 

 

Fiona sat there pretty much watching the pair throughout the film. It was way more interesting. However she didn’t say anything in fear of ruining the progress Mickey so obviously showed or even to piss him off.

 

 

_A month later_

 

**Mickey:**

_Where r u?_

 

**Ian:**

_My place, dinner’s in 15 minutes c’mere_

 

 

Mickey had just finished at the rub’n’tug and got home expecting to just chill out with Ian at home. Of course that couldn’t happen. Ian had been helping out at home with Liam and decided to stay for dinner.

 

 

“Ian!” Fiona called from the kitchen.

 

Ian put his phone away and brought Liam with him into the kitchen. 

 

“Can you set the table?” Fiona asked as she started taking taking plates out of the cupboards.

 

Debbie was helping her cook for once and Carl still wasn’t home yet. 

 

“Sure,” Ian said putting Liam down and grabbing the plates and everything needed to set the table.

 

The backdoor swung open and in came Lip and Carl.

 

“Look who I found,” Carl said as they entered.

 

“What are you doing here,” Fiona said with a giant smile on her face making her way over to her brother.

 

“Thought I’d stay for the weekend since I don’t have many assignments due,” Lip said enveloping his sister in a tight hug.

 

“I also brought some food,” Lip said handing her a big bag of food from the school cafeteria. 

 

Lip went around hugging every one before joining all his brothers at the table.

 

Kev and Vee came in through the backdoor with their twins in tow.

 

“Hey guys!” Vee called as they entered.

 

They brought the twins inside and into Liam’s old crib in the living room before coming back and saying their hello’s.

 

They all sat down and the food was on the table when Mickey came in the house from the back.

 

“Hey Mick! Sit down we just sat down,” Fiona said upon seeing her brother’s beloved.

 

“Thanks,” Mickey said making his way inside. 

 

He passed by Ian and gently stroked the back of his head and when Ian looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said smiling at Ian before sitting between him and Debbie. The three of them sat on one side as Lip and Kev took the heads of the table and Vee, Fiona, Liam, and Carl sat on the other side. 

 

Ian smiled back at Mickey and grabbed some food for them to start filling their plates. 

 

“I’m sorry but did you just kiss him?” Lip asked butting in.

 

“Yeah so?” Mickey asked confused.

 

Lip raised his eyebrows in shock at Mickey and said, “So we’ve never seen you guys touch, let alone kiss.”

 

“I’ve seen them kiss,” Fiona said.

 

“So have I,” Debbie said.

 

“Yup,” Carl said.

 

“Me too but it was a head kiss,” Kev said.

 

“Man I’m the last one with Lip!?” Vee complained.

 

“The fuck does it matter?” Mickey asked.

 

“Just shocking to see you being open,” Lip said.

 

“Fuck off Lip,” Ian said.

 

“Did you forget the part where I came out to a bar full of people including my dad? I think kissing in front of his family isn’t so bad,” Mickey said.

 

“You weren’t like that after you came out,” Lip pointed out. It’d been almost a year since Mickey came out and only recently he’d begun to be more open in his actions with Ian in front of others.

 

“How about mind your own fuckin’ business?” Mickey said.

 

Lip smirked and put up his hands in surrender. 

 

Fiona said, “What they do in private or public is none of our business.” She smiled at Mickey when he looked over to her. They became close when Ian had his depressive episode last year and had to make a lot of decisions together seeing as though Mickey wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

 

Later on when they were all cramped in the living room Mickey and Ian claimed the recliner chair once again and curled up together.

 

This time Mickey was tucked under Ian’s arm and was seated half on the chair and half on Ian and Ian’s other leg was swung over Mickey’s legs. They had a small blanket over them since it was winter out. 

 

Mickey was running his fingers along Ian’s arm when Ian kissed the top of his head.

 

Mickey looked up at Ian and smiled at him.

 

“I love you,” Ian whispered for Mickey’s ears only.

 

“I love you,” Mickey whispered back before kissing Ian on the lips.

 

Mickey ran his hand up Ian’s chest and cradled his face as they kissed. Mickey pulled Ian closer by the back of the neck, deepening the kiss. Ian moaned in Mickey’s mouth and Mickey pushed down slightly on Ian’s crotch making Ian tighten his grip on Mickey. 

 

They got completely lost in their little bubble. Fiona tossed a pillow and it hit them both on the heads.

 

They broke apart and took in their surroundings. Oh right they were still at the Gallagher home.

 

All eyes were on them and Fiona said, “Stop or get a room. There are children here.”

 

“And me! I don’t wanna see that shit,” Lip said.

 

“No, don’t worry about it I counted you already,” Fiona said, calling Lip a child.

 

Lip flipped her off and Ian and Mickey started to laugh. 

 

Ian and Mickey went back into their original positions and turned their attention back to the TV with Mickey running his fingertips up and down Ian’s arms and Ian holding him tight in his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! They make my day :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
